


Klance In a Torturous Relationship

by Stegosaurus104



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-04-01
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaurus104/pseuds/Stegosaurus104
Summary: I just wanted to write this to hurt a friend's feelings by making it a feeling basher.Stegosaurus104 is the writer of this story, Sir_Uniwhale is the reviser/editor of the story.





	1. Keith

Keith, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were all hanging around the castle doing their own things. Shiro was training with the simulator, while Coran took notes and measured performance. Pidge was upgrading the lions with their new ideas and adding them to each lion depending on what they specialized in. Hunk stayed in the kitchen eating all the goop he could, and whatever else he could find to make into food. Allura was editing the castle's programming for better fighting and defensive tactics. Keith sat in his room and was keeping his journal up to date, and making sure everything was organized. Lance though, he was walking through the castle messing around with whatever he could find. Lance usually hurt someone else, himself, or broke whatever he was playing with. Allura got mad at Lance for breaking everything, but that wasn't going to stop Lance from doing it. Lance visited everyone, wondering if they were up for hanging out, but it seemed they were too busy for him. When Lance reached Keith's room he decided not to knock and opened the door. Keith scrambled to hide his notebook under the pillow behind him. Keith was making eye contact with Lance while blushing, nervous Lance would notice.

"Hey Keith, do you wanna hang out or do something right now?" Lance asked him, completely unaware of what Keith was trying to hide.

"No Lance, I want to relax and have some calming, quiet, Lance-free time to myself." Keith said irritably.

"Fine, I'll just break more stuff in the castle." Lance shut the door and started walking away. Keith let out a big sigh and pulled put the notebook.

 _This has too many of my personal thoughts in here, if Lance found this I would be screwed over. That would be so embarrassing._  Keith thought to himself. He put the notebook back into its hiding spot and got up to visit his lion. He needed time away from the castle, and from the other paladins. Keith flew out, with an immediate response from Allura asking him what he was planning on doing.

"I just wanna be alone for a bit, Lance was being annoying. I'll have my radio turned down until I get back." Keith replied, muting his communicator. _Finally, alone time._ Keith flew around in space trying out Pidge's new additions to the lion. Keith was planning on spending the night out in space, exploring.

Shiro finished up training and went to take a shower. Shiro took the long way to his room stopping to check in on everyone. He asked Hunk how he was doing, Hunk responded well. Shiro asked Hunk if they wanted to go out later and train on forming Voltron. Hunk was excited to do some more awesome stuff. Shiro visited Pidge next, trying to get his attention away from the thing he was focused on. Pidge looked up and wanted Shiro to talk quickly so she could get back to her machine. Shiro asked the same of her as he did of Hunk. Pidge said sure to practice later. Next, he went to find Lance. Lance was the hard one to find, he liked to wonder.  After walking around aimlessly, Shiro came across Lance messing around with a gun. Shiro asked him if he wanted to practice forming Voltron later, Lance said sure. Next was Keith. Lance said Keith was in his room, so Shiro headed there. Shiro knocked on the door, but no reply from Keith. Shiro called for him, but once again no reply. He headed to Allura on the main deck.

"Have you seen Keith? I need to ask him something, but he isn't in his room." Shiro asked Allura.

"Actually I have, he took his Lion out for a ride to relax for a bit. If you need him I can message him. It might take a while for him to respond, Keith said he would quiet his communicator so it was quieter out there." Allura responded getting ready to contact Keith.

'Yeah, if you could do that, that would be great." Shiro went to lean against the door and wait until Allura was ready.

It has been a few minutes and Allura still has notified Shiro that she made contact with Keith. Shiro was getting worried she couldn't make contact, but decided not to push quiet yet. Keith was a little stubborn sometimes and we weren't training right now so it wasn't a huge deal. Maybe he should take his shower now and then come back. Shiro headed over to Allura once again.

"Hey, when you make contact, ask him if he wants to practice forming Voltron later. I am going to go take a shower right now. Thanks." Shiro started towards the door.

"Will do Shiro." Allura replied as Shiro left.

Keith was still flying around space, with his radio muted. Keith wanted to stay out here forever. He could take his mind off of anything and distract himself from all of the annoying things at the castle. Today was his relaxing day. Keith probably is a bit far from the castle, but he didn't really mind. He wasn't needed anyway. Keith slowed the lion down and stopped it, floating in space. Keith got out of the pilot's seat and sat on the floor further back in the cockpit. Sinking to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees and sticking his head in between them. Keith just wanted all of his thoughts to go away. _Why was it so hard to stop thinking about them, they were stuck in my head all day and they distract me._ Keith thought.

Shiro was finished with his shower and was putting on a new set of clothing. When he finished Shiro headed to the main floor to check in with Allura. As he walked over there, it seemed everyone was probably doing something new or already there. None of them were in the places Shiro talked to them last, but why would they all be talking to Allura. Shiro put it in the back of his mind. Shiro arrived and noticed everyone turned around and looked at him.

"Why is everyone here? Did we contact Keith? Are we ready for practice?" Shiro asked them all.

"I can't find Keith and I can't make contact with his lion. He is lost in space." Allura said back to him. Shiro quickly walked up to the front and confronted the rest of them. "I suggest you paladins go out and search for him separately until I can establish connection." Allura was already readying their lions for take off.

"That sounds like a plan, are all of you ready?" Shiro asked the other three.

"Yeah!" said Hunk and Pidge at the same time.

"Lance what about you?" Shiro asked.

"I think I'm going to stay back and help Allura search for Keith here," Lance said, turning away from Shiro and sulking into a chair.

"Alright? Then the three of us will go out searching." Shiro walked towards the entrance to his lion. As did Hunk and Pidge.

"Lance, you know you should have gone searching with them." Coran said to him.

"I know, it's just.." Lance got up to leave the room. "I'm worried he isn't coming back, and I won't be able to focus until I know he is safe."  Lance walked back to the rooms and headed to Keith's. He opened up Keith's room and walked in. Lance collapsed onto the bed and hugged the pillow. _Why did he stray so far? What if he was captured or sucked into a black hole? What if he is stranded on a planet? What is he got sucked into a wormhole and is lost?_ Lance was thinking, tears slipped down his cheeks and onto the pillow. This was why he couldn't go searching for Keith. Lance knew he would have just been a mess. _I miss him so much already. This is fair._

Keith still sat on the floor, unsure of how much time had actually passed. Keith also unknowingly had been floating through space and wasn't completely stopped, moving further and further from the castle.


	2. Finding Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is what the title says. With angst.

Lance was not handling this well, he hadn't been talking to any of them. He locked himself in Keith's room, wanting to feel closer to him. Allura came by to try and talk to Lance, but to no avail. Allura kept checking in on the rest of the paladins, they still hadn't been able to find him. Shiro was not close to any planets or stars and was worried about being lost. Pidge was having a great time looking at new planets as they passed them by. Hunk wasn't moving as fast, he already felt sick from Keith missing and a bumpy ride wasn't going to help.

Keith finished his thoughts, rubbing his face and taking some long deep breaths. Keith got into his chair and woke the lion up. He looked around him, Keith didn't see anything familiar. Keith noticed he was still drifting. _How long have I been drifting?_ Keith turned on his communicator and turned up the volume. Keith called out to Allura and waited.

No response.

Keith tried again. Yelling into the microphone, calling for anyone to answer from the castle.

No response.

Keith looked at the screens in front of him. One of the screens stated that there was no connection. _Have I been drifting for that long? Am I that far away? Do they even know I'm gone?_ Keith set up a distress signal to be sent out every few minutes. Keith started to fly in the direction he thought he came from. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were all looking for him, but it might be hard to find a moving target. Keith was becoming more and more stressed, how could he be so stupid. Keith should've stayed near the castle.

Shiro was constantly checking in with Allura, making sure they weren't too far. Pidge was sending Coran the information she gathered from new solar systems and planets. Pidge probably wasn't doing their job, but by looking at the planets she was also trying to see if Keith's lion was there. Hunk, on the other hand, set up a scanner on his lion and set the speed low. Hunk turned on an alarm if the scanner went off, then passed out. Taking a nap was the only way to feel less sick. Hunk couldn't handle flying around in space for so long. It had been multiple hours now. Hours of searching the depths of space. Shiro was getting tired, soon they would have to get back to the ship. Shiro didn't want to stop looking. Hunk and Pidge were going to need sleep eventually and the safest place to sleep would be at the castle. Shiro couldn't stand the thought of not finding Keith. Shiro knew the team wouldn't be able to sleep without finding him. Hunk was asleep in his lion. Pidge was actively adding information to the database but was still constantly thinking about Keith. They were going to find him.

Keith was flying, he set the lion on a course and let go of steering. Keith put his hands on his face and let his emotions out. Keith was so mad that he got lost, what if he didn't find them. Keith wasn't gonna see Lance ever again. _What about my journal?! If Lance finds that, that will be his last memory. Oh no no no. I have to get back there._ Keith rubbed his eyes and started breathing deeply again. Keith took the controls again looking around for anyone or any sign of the paladins. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Allura, any of them. Keith had to find one of them.

Lance was still laying in Keith's bed. No news had been given to him, and Keith hadn't walked in yet. Lance assumed they hadn't found him but wasn't up for checking. Lance just wanted to take a nap, all he could think about was Keith. Thinking of him was making him even more tired, all it took was a few minutes more for Lance to fall asleep.

Allura was checking in with the paladins, telling them they should start coming back to the castle for rest and food. Hunk woke sleepily to Allura's voice and programmed the lion to head home. Pidge was okay with heading home and made sure to mark down where she left off. Pidge was sure to continue where she left off. Pidge and Hunk met up on their way back, landing the lion in the castle. Shiro refused to go back. He was determined to keep looking until Keith was found. Shiro was pushing forward. Allura kept telling him to come back, but Shiro wasn't going to listen.

Lance was asleep and dreaming. **[Dream:]** Lance awoke from sleep and left Keith's room. Lance walked to the control room and met up with Allura. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were back. They all had their backs to him. Lance called to them, they all turned around to face him. Lance was scared, they were all crying. Lance didn't know why they were crying. Lance asked them why they were crying, none of them answered. Lance asked again, but louder. Still no answer. Lance screamed his question, tears filling his eyes. No response came from them. Lance ran over to where they were standing. Lance looked over Pidge's shoulder. He saw Keith's body on a table, as if we was sleeping. Lance walked up to Keith and shook his shoulders. Keith didn't come to. He pounded on Keith's chest, tears falling from his face. Keith wasn't waking up. All of the other paladins said "Keith is dead." **[:End Dream]** Lance awoke screaming, he sat up on the bed, sweat convering his face. _It was just a dream, just a dream. I don't know if he is dead. He has to still be alive ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to keep adding to this until its done. Btw, My co-author is just to revise and make sure there are no mistakes. I am up for ideas.


	3. Keith Finds a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith actually comes home, and Lance has to hide his feelings. Worried Keith wouldn't like him as a friend anymore.

Keith was flying as fast as his lion could go. Pushing the lion to its limits, he passed planets in seconds. Keith was so stressed, this was the biggest mess he had been in so far. _What is Shiro going to say? What will Lance think of me now? Is Allura going to forgive me?_ Keith was having a difficult time staying awake after this long of constant focus. Keith was running out of energy and needed to find his way home. If Keith didn't find home soon, he was going to have to land on a planet for food.

Shiro was getting sleepy but didn't want to give up on Keith. Shiro needed to head back. He glanced around space one last time and turned around to get back to the castle. Pidge and Hunk were both already asleep in their rooms. Lance was fully awake, he didn't want to have any more dreams, sleep was not an option for him. Shiro was racing back home desperate for some sleep. Shiro's plan was to go out tomorrow, but that might be canceled due to being deprived of sleep. Shiro had been zigzagging around space in search of Keith, the way back should be shorter. Shiro saw the castle glowing in the distance, which was a good sign, he was close. Shiro kept going until he reached the entrance. He told the lion to park inside the castle. Shiro got off and headed to the control room. When he got there, Allura was there still awake. It seemed Coran was asleep and so were the other Paladins. Shiro told Allura about the trip, then headed off to his room for a lasting night of sleep.

Keith was very tired and had been flying to nowhere for a long time. He looked through his database for the nearest inhabitable planet with food. Once he located it he headed in that direction, landing on it as soon as he reached it. Keith needed to gather food for the night. Hunting on an unknown planet was dangerous, there could be enemies that would attack for food. Keith pulled out his weapon and walked around searching for food. Keith was on guard, looking out of the corners of his eyes for movement. Collecting food was his number one priority. Keith had located some kind of fruit and began to gather it. Grabbing as much of the weird looking fruit as he could. Keith heard a rustle in the weeds behind him. He turned quickly to face the potential threat. Another rustle to his right, then to his left. Something large jumped out at him from the weeds in front of him.

Shiro was ready for bed. He sat on his bed and sighed. Today was already stressful and now they couldn't focus on the Galra. Shiro was pulling the covers over him and closed his eyes. **[Dream:]** Shiro was flying through space in his lion. There was nothing around but suddenly an asteroid came out of nowhere and hit the lion. Shiro went spiraling into space. When he looked in the direction he was going and saw a planet show up. He was in shock when a planet appeared next to him that wasn't there before. Shiro was speeding up towards the ground. He braced for impact, seeing the ground coming closer until everything went black. Shiro felt very tired. Shiro awoke standing outside on the ground. There was smoke blowing in front of him from behind him. Shiro turned around to see his lion on fire. Shiro turned around once more to see a small smoke plume in the distance. Shiro walked towards it, the sun was burning and the wind was blowing sand into his face. Shiro kept holding on, walking for what seemed like forever until he reached the location of the smoke. The red lion was also on fire in the sand. There was a hand lying across the sand, it came from behind the lion. Shiro ran to it, the hand belonged to Keith. Keith was not responding, he wasn't breathing. Shiro lifted up his limp body and cried into it. This wasn't fair, Keith couldn't have died, it wasn't Keith's fault. [:End Dream]

Keith was at his lion, covered in scratch marks covering his face and body. The little amount of intact food Keith saved was in his hands. The thing that attacked him put up a fight. Keith started a fire, started cooking food, and grabbed extra clothes to stay warm. Keith could only think about food, his stomach would not stop growling. Once the food was cooked completely, he ate it quickly. Not savoring the taste, only satisfying his hunger. Then Keith curled up and closed his eyes. Falling asleep in his lion after the fire was out.

Shiro wasn't sleeping. After that dream, Shiro was too scared to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open for ideas. I am trying to keep this going and not stop, so I hope I finish this out.


	4. Keith Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith actually gets home now, lol, I have been pushing it off for so long.

Keith had just woken and was out grabbing a breakfast before he started flying through space again. This time, he wasn't attacked by some creature and made it to his lion. Keith had food, no scratches, and was ready to go. Keith lifted off the ground and sped off into space. Keith kept flying in the direction as before. Very few planets or stars came close, it didn't seem like there was a lot of places near here. Maybe he wasn't going in the right direction. Nothing seemed familiar, was this the wrong way? Keith couldn't figure that out right now.

Shiro was awake and searching space fro Keith once more. Lance hadn't been seen since yesterday. Pidge was helping Allura with advancing the radar. Hunk was making meals for the paladins. It seemed Shiro was the only one who was searching. Shiro planned on searching space all day, he packed meals in the lion. Shiro has already been out for hours and was hungry. Shiro opened one of his lunches made by Hunk. It wasn't as good as Shiro had hoped, oh well. A really loud red flashing filled the cockpit, Shiro dropped his lunch and ran his eyes over the controls. A moving object was heading straight for his lion. Allura then made a call to his lion, panic quickly setting in, he answered.  
"Shiro! We picked up Keith's lion from your location! He is heading towards you! Find him and bring him home!" Allura said quickly.  
Shiro looked towards the object in distant space to see Keith's lion flying at him. Shiro radioed Keith. "Keith! Are you ok? What happened? Why were you gone for so long? Why didn't you tell us?" Shiro had so many questions, but none of them were answered.  
"I just want to go home." Was all Keith said. He followed Shiro back to the castle. Allura notified the paladins that everyone was back. Lance ran out of Keith's room, running into his own bathroom to splash water on his face. Lance was so excited for Keith to be on his way home, but what was his excuse for not searching for him? Was I supposed to say I was tired? Keith wasn't going to believe that, was anyone?

Keith saw that castle in the distance and was so relieved to see home. As soon as the lion landed and Keith could get off he walked to his room. Allura was waiting for him before he made it halfway to his room. "We need to check on you and make sure you are ok." Allura ushered him to the cockpit.

"I'm fine, all in need is sleep." Keith walked past Allura towards his room. Allura grabbed his wrist and held him back. 

"We need to do it now, Keith," Allura said more strictly. Keith tried to pull away, but it was no use, Keith was already exhausted. Keith could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He closed his eyes and relaxed, falling asleep where he stood and crumbling to the ground. Lance ran up behind him from the hall to catch his fall. Lance was on his way there, luckily he made it in time to catch Keith.

"What happened? Why did he fall?" Lance asked. 

Allura shrugged. "I guess he was that tired, we need to move him to the healing pods," Allura said. Lance lifted his shoulders off the ground, Shiro grabbed his legs. They put him into a tube, unknowing of how long he would be in there.

Lance waited outside the pod days on end for Keith to be better. The Galra would be partially fought by the other three paladins. Coran took his own ship and Allura manned the castle. Lance just watched and waited. It was going to be a while, but Lance didn't think it would be over two days. Nothing new was happening. Lance even slept in front of the pod, in case Keith recovered in the middle of the night. Lance was sleeping more often recently after staying up so much to wait for Keith. Allura was getting worried about Lance, some of the times she would slip sleeping medicine into his food so he would get some better sleep.

Allura said that the team would only be able to handle small groups of Galra at a time so the leader wouldn't find out they aren't a full team. Allura was worried about Lance because of the amount of time he had been in there. Keith was in the healing pod for three days so far, longer than he should have been in there. The average amount of time starvation takes to heal is a day. Allura didn't want to tell Lance it had been longer than usual because then he would likely get even less sleep.

After the fourth day, the pod came up and opened. Keith limply fell out of it onto Lance. Lance held Keith in his arms, crying into Keith's shoulder. Allura rushed over to Keith, "No, this isn't right? He should be awake and healthy, he should be able to walk." Lance hugged Keith closer. "We should have him rest in his bed. I'm not sure what else we can do." Lance helped Allura move Keith into his bed. Lance sat on the floor waiting for him to finish resting.

Keith didn't move in his bed, Lance was still in there and he wanted to pretend to be unconscious as long as possible. Lance wasn't leaving anytime soon, this charade wasn't going to last forever. Keith rolled over to look at Lance. Lance was passed out on the floor, _how cute_. Keith grabbed Lance's hand and held it. "Thank you for waiting, Lance," Keith whispered. Lance stirred, curling into a ball, breaking apart their hands. Keith was ready to work with Lance again. Lance needed sleep and the only way that was going to happen was if he knew Keith was ok. Lance started rolling back and forth on the ground, he seemed distressed. Keith ignored it, thinking he was just restless. Then Lance started talking, his eyes started watering.

"no.." Lance said. "no..he can't" Lance had tears on his cheeks.

Keith shook his shoulder to wake him. "Lance, Lance wake up," Keith said to him. Lance awoke suddenly, sitting up and looking at Keith.

"You're awake!" Lance shouted. "When did you wake up? Why didn't you tell me? Are you feeling ok? Does anything hurt? Are you hungry? Do you feel sick?" Lance was asking so many questions. Keith was overwhelmed. Keith felt like he was fine, but honestly, he was too exhausted to think about it. "I'm sure I'm fine Lance, don't worry about me. I am

Keith was overwhelmed. Keith felt like he was fine, but honestly, he was too exhausted to think about it. "I'm sure I'm fine Lance, don't worry about me. I am hungry, though, can you have Hunk make me something tasty." Lance jumped up and sprinted out the door to get food. Keith rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping to get more sleep.

Lance went to Allura, "Lance, how is Keith doing?" Lance was in such a good mood. "He is awake, and he says he is well I'm going to have Hunk make him some food. Do you know where Hunk is?" Lance asked. Allura asked where Hunk was over the speakers. "He is in the kitchen." Lance turned around and skipped all the way to the Kitchen. Hunk was in there with Pidge, it looked like they were experimenting. "Hunk! Keith is awake! Can you make him some really yummy food?" Lance

Lance was in such a good mood. "He is awake, and he says he is well I'm going to have Hunk make him some food. Do you know where Hunk is?" Lance asked. Allura asked where Hunk was over the speakers. "He is in the kitchen." Lance turned around and skipped all the way to the Kitchen. Hunk was in there with Pidge, it looked like they were experimenting. "Hunk! Keith is awake! Can you make him some really yummy food?" Lance

Allura asked where Hunk was over the speakers. "He is in the kitchen." Lance turned around and skipped all the way to the Kitchen. Hunk was in there with Pidge, it looked like they were experimenting.

"Hunk! Keith is awake! Can you make him some really yummy food?" Lance asked, practically begging.

"It is so nice to hear that he is awake! I guess he is doing well if you aren't too worried... Yeah, I'll get right on that, tell Keith it will be roughly twenty minutes." Hunk replied, looking to Pidge, starting to gather ingredients. Lance left the kitchen and headed back to Keith's room.

"Keith, Hunk is starting to make your food. He said. "it will be around 20 minutes. Keith?" Lance tried telling Keith, but it seemed that he was asleep.. again. Lance shook Keith's shoulder.

"Hmm..mmph?" Keith turned over. "I was just getting some sleep Lance, why did you wake me?" Lance laughed, "I woke you up because I needed to tell you that Hunk started making your food."

Lance laughed, "I woke you up because I needed to tell you that Hunk started making your food."

Lance waited in the room with Keith until Hunk came to the door with food.

"Keith eat up, you said you were hungry and here you go. I'll leave you to eat." Lance said as he left the room with Hunk.

Once the other Paladins were out of earshot, Keith whispered to himself. "Lance is so funny when he is worried about me, he always gets so flustered... it's adorable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are totally ok, I love writing things that people like.


	5. That is inappropriate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is like, boi, this shit ain't good, I give it the no no seal of law, which means you can't do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^that summary is not how this chapter will be written.

Keith finished his food and got up to bring his dishes to the kitchen. Allura met up with him on the way there. "Are you feeling well? Soon you will have to fight with your lion again, the team needs you. Will you be strong enough to handle that?"

"Um yeah, I should be fine Allura. Thank you for worrying. Do you mind if I ask a kind of personal question?" Keith wondered. 

"Of course you can, Keith. You can talk to me about anything." Allura patiently waited for him to speak again.  

"I was wondering what you thought about paladins.... um, being in a relationship together?" Keith nervously asked. 

"Well I'm not really sure that Pidge would want to date any of you, she seems too interested in her machines. I think that it wouldn't be appropriate anyway, dating another paladin would make it harder to be a team if the relationship went badly. So my thoughts are that it is inappropriate." Allura said. as she parted ways to check in with the other paladins. 

Whispering to himself Keith said, "I didn't mean Pidge, I meant Lance."

Keith set his dishes in the kitchen, surprisingly Hunk wasn't in there. Keith went to find Lance or anybody who could tell him where Lance was. Keith was bored and wanted to fly around, but probably wouldn't be trusted to go around on his own. Might as well bring Lance. Lance was probably roaming the castle like a cutie, messing around with things he shouldn't be touching. Keith walked around, looking down each hallway he passed. He came to a dead end and look each way and picked the route with the most interesting things to look at. Walking down it, he came across Lance on the floor breaking something that they probably needed.

"Hey Lance! Do you want to go ride around on the Lions?" continuing to walk towards Lance "I don't think anyone will trust me to ride around alone, and I really want to get back to it after being asleep for so long. Will you come along?" Keith sat down next to Lance and picked up part of whatever Lance was messing with. 

"Uh, sure Keith, I'll ride around with you once you help me clean this up." Lance smiled as he tried piecing the broken parts together. "

"Fine, I can help you, but let's make this quick." Keith started putting things together while thinking. _Lance is being so cute, I love how he likes to play with things and he is so sweet and nice._ Keith went for another piece as he stared down. Setting his hand on a warm piece... the pieces weren't warm...that was Lance's hand. Keith blushed, pulling his hand away swiftly. Keith focused only on what he had in his hands, not making eye contact with Lance.

"You're blushing Keith." Lance taunted, laughing slightly. "

"No I'm not! I am definitely not blushing!" Keith snapped back angrily. 

"You totally are Keith! It's so cute!" Lance said, his own cheeks reddening. Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder, "You are cute Keith." Lance laughed. Keith was so happy, Lance liked him back. This was so great! He could get with him and cradle him in his arms. The team would be so happy for them!

...except for Allura, because she doesn't approve of paladin relationships.

Keith shoved Lance's hand off his shoulder. Keith looked Lance in the eyes with a dead expression. "I don't like you, Lance, this isn't going to happen. I don't swing that way." Keith stood up and walked away, heading to his room. He couldn't fly in his lion with Lance now, it would be awkward. Keith got to his room, locked the door, fell onto his bed and cried into his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter.


	6. Screw Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is all sad about saying fuck no to keith, and pouts like a little baby, keith sees that lance is sad and defeated and is like I cant handle this. keith is like fuck it, eventually turning into a fuck him lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not be wrote the same way as the summary.

"Uuggghhh" Keith dragged on his moaning for as long as he could before taking a breath. The only way he could take out his feelings was to scream. The pillow muffled the sounds so no one could hear him. _Why was this so hard, I can't be with Lance but I want to be with him. What if I messed this all up forever. Lance will never forgive me for blowing him off._ Keith curled up with the pillow, mumbling into it.

Lance was still sitting on the floor, he hadn't touched any of the pieces. _I thought Keith liked me, it seemed so obvious. Does he really not like me back? What if he hates me now?_ Lance shuffled up the pieces and placed them out of the way. Lance sluggishly walked to his room. When he got to his room he stopped in front of his door. He continued to walk, past his room, to Keith's room. "Hey Keith, are you ok? I want to talk to you." Lance waited for a response. All lance could hear was a few grunts from Keith. "Can you please let me in Keith. I really want to talk to you about everything that happened."

"Not going to happen, Lance, go away." Keith sat up and pulled out his notebook. Keith listened to Lance walk away. He started writing all of his feelings down. Hopefully, if he wrote them down he wouldn't have to deal with them. Keith started writing.

Lance went and hung out with Hunk and Pidge. They were mixing science with food. What could go wrong? Lance sat down with them and asked them what they were trying to make. Hunk was explaining that they were trying to reproduce chickens so they can have the meat. Pidge was trying to figure out the science to create an egg of both a male and female chicken. Hunk was so excited, he was bored because Pidge was taking forever to figure it out. "Science takes time, Hunk!" Pidge shouted to Hunk while he complained. Lance was having a great time and laughed along with them. This was taking Lance's mind off of Keith rejecting him.

Keith finished writing all of his thoughts down, he hid the notebook and walked out of his room. He really needed to distress and get his emotions out. He found Shiro finishing his weapons practice. Keith went up to him and asked him if he had any suggestions for a practice routine. "Just do what you feel you aren't as good at and what you are comfortable with," Shiro responded. Keith grabbed his weapons and set up some dummies. Keith got to work with his form and strike tactics. Hopefully by exercising and practicing he would tire himself out and get to bed early.

Pidge had finally created a formula to create a chicken egg. Once she got the elements and put them together they waited. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all stared at the mixture ad it took form into an egg. in the incubator. Since they didn't have a mother chicken to develop the egg in her body before laying it they were going to have to simulate that. They stared at it until it seemed like it was growing steadily. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to have actual chicken!" Hunk shouted.  

"I'm really excited to see my experiment work and make an actual animal. On earth, I'll be famous." Pidge said in wonder.

Lance was in awe. "You guys have been doing such cool things! What else have you worked on?" Lance asked Pidge and Hunk.

"Well, we have been making certain types of plants like strawberries and lettuce. We also worked on making spices, that was interesting.

'Pidge did most of the work, though, I just had the ideas." Hunk stated with a big grin.

"Without your ideas Hunk, we wouldn't have even made any of it. You were a big part of it to man." Pidge said, "Hopefully this egg will be at a stable development rate by tonight. You guys don't have to wait around, I can watch it." Hunk and Lance nodded at that and walked away to go talk to some others.

Lance spotted Shiro heading their way, "Hey Shiro have you seen Keith, I really need to talk to him." Lance asked. 

"Uh yeah actually, he took up the training room after I finished. He might still be there. Hunk what are you up to?" Hunk and Shiro started talking as Lance started walking in the direction Shiro came from. He came across the room and Keith was attacking dummies, he seemed to be trying really hard. Lance wondered if he was stressed out. "

"Hey, Keith!" Lance shouted. Keith stopped moving and looked at him. "Can we talk now?" Lance asked. Keith tilted his sword up and continued practicing. Lance was frustrated. They needed to talk and Keith wasn't confronting the problem.

"Why don't you like me?" Lance shouted. Keith stopped.

"Because I'm not gay." Keith continued.

"Yes, you are! I can tell, I know you are, I know you held my hand when you thought I was asleep." Keith stopped, his arms went limp and he dropped his sword on the ground.

"That didn't happen, Lance, you probably had a dream. I don't like you, and I am not gay." Keith walked over to Lance and looked him in the eyes. "Stop assuming things about me Lance, drop it." Keith walked past Lance, he was done with practice.

"Why won't you just accept it? I'll find a way to show you that you like me." Lance pouted. Crossing his arms and sighing, he followed Keith. "I know you like guys, why won't you admit it to me?" Lance asked.

Keith replied, "Stop following me." 

Lance walked faster to catch up. "That doesn't answer my question." Lance taunted. 

"I don't have to answer your question, Lance." Keith sped up to his room. Keith walked into his room and shut the door but Lance slid in too quick. "You can be in here, but I'm not going to talk about what happened," Keith said as he headed to take a shower. He locked the bathroom door and made Lance stay in the bedroom area. Lance waited the whole time, didn't touch anything for once and just sat there. Keith got dressed in the bathroom, not wanting to excite Lance.

When Keith came out he laid on his bed, face up, put his arms behind his head and sighed. "Why won't you talk to me, Keith? Is there something keeping you back?" Lance asked Keith.

"I told you I wasn't talking to you about this."

Lance stood up, "Fine," Lance walked over to Keith on his bed and swung a leg over his. Lance sat on Keith's crotch. "I will wait until you want to talk." Keith immediately started blushing and had to hold back a boner. Keith could not let Lance feel anything, this was not good. Keith was not willing to admit his feelings for Lance. "Come one Keith! Just talk to me!" Lance was acting like a child, he was wiggling back and forth on Keith's crotch. Keith couldn't take the friction. This was so embarrassing.

"Please get off of me Lance."

Lance laughed at that. "I'm not getting off until you talk to me."

Keith was so flustered. "Fine! Fine! I like you ok! We just can't be together." Keith shoved Lance off and pushed him to the outside of the door. Lance turned around to face him, he was about to object and looked down.

"You, uh, you have a, you do like me a lot! I knew it!"

Keith sat down on the floor, the door was still open. Lance crawled over Keith, pushing him onto to ground. Keith's entire face was red. "Shut the door at least." Lance shut the door and locked it before crawling back onto Keith. Lance pressed his lips onto Keith's. He melted into the kiss, placing his hands on Lance's hips. Keith pushed Lance off of him. "I can't, I can't do this. Paladins shouldn't be in relationships."

Lance tried to kiss him again. "Why can't we do this?"

Keith sighed, "Because Allura thinks having a relationship with another paladin is inappropriate." Lance mounted Keith once more.

"Screw Allura."


	7. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are gonna fuck

"Are you ready Lance? Are you willing to do this?" Keith asked. "

"Of course!" Lance was so excited. 

"I want to fuck you, Lance," Keith whispered. 

"I want you to too," Lance said. Keith picked Lance up, moved him to the bed and crawled over him. Keith pulled lance's shirt over his head, and then his own. Lance felt up Keith's body as they kissed. Keith moved his hands to Lance's pants. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, leaving Lance in his boxers. Lance started to unbuttoning Keith's pants quickly. 

"You are so needy," Keith whispered.

Keith fell to is side onto the bed, he pulled the blankets over the two of them. Keith had his arms around Lance. Keith kissed Lance's neck, over and over again, nibbling on it slowly. Lance moaned as Keith bit him. "Stop it, Keith, it's been a long day and I've been chasing you for answers all day. Let's just go to bed." 

Keith stopped, he unwrapped his arms around Lance. "I think this was a mistake, we shouldn't be together." Lance rolled over and pulled Keith in, 

"This isn't a mistake Keith, just let it be. I love you."

"I love you too, Lance." Keith said as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Lance in.


	8. Cute, Manly Boyfriend

The two boys awoke to the sound of the attack alarm going off. They looked at each other and jumped up. Keith found Lance's pants and threw them at his chest. Lance tried to pull them up as fast as he could, he ran to his own bedroom with just his pants on and started getting into his suit. Keith hurried into his suit, messing up a few times, eventually getting it all on. Keith and Lance both ran out of their rooms and headed towards the control room. Everyone arrived dressed and alert this time, unlike the first few times. "Good job Paladins, you all did well getting ready for this drill. If you want to you can still go practice flying together." Allura said. They all nodded and walked away, towards their lions.

"We should practice, after Keith being out for a while, we should practice forming Voltron," Shiro said. Everyone seemed to agree and got into their lions.

The practice went well, no one got lost, they easily formed Voltron, and they didn't break anything. Luckily Keith didn't lose any knowledge of flying while he was asleep. Allura located a small Galra fleet, they were going to attack it in a few days. Today they were still going to relax. They had practiced for about 3 hours before they came back in. After flying a lot, the Paladins usually have a rush so they all talk and have fun. They all went to the kitchen area with the egg Pidge and Hunk had made. They were all talking and interested in it.

Allura was in the control room making attack plans with Coran. Allura was suspicious about Keith, she would be keeping an eye on him. She didn't want him dating any of the Paladins. Allura will find out why Keith asked about dating a Paladin.

Keith kept making eye contact with Lance while the team was hanging out. Keith would wink and smirk at Lance, making Lance blush and fidget. None of the other Paladins noticed but Lance's face was so red. Keith found it hilarious and was having the best time. Soon everyone had to go to bed and rest. Pidge and Hunk walked to their rooms together, talking about the scientifically made egg. Shiro headed to the control room to check in with Allura once more. Keith and Lance walked to their rooms together. They reached Keith's room and he walked in, grabbing Lance's shoulder and pulling him along. "You are so adorable, Lance. Your face was red the whole time! You were so cute when you blushed." Lance started blushing again. "See you are doing it now, how cute."

Lance's ears started reddening. "I am so not cute, I am manly and great." Lance folded his arms over his chest.

"You are being cute right now, you can be manly and cute Lance. You are my cute, manly boyfriend." Keith grabbed one of Lance's hands and unfolded his arms. He intertwined his fingers with Lance's and leaned forward, pinning Lance against the wall. "You're my cute manly boyfriend and I don't want you to be anything else." Lance was blushing and stuttering. Keith kissed Lance on the lips. Lance was shocked at first, he just stood there until he processed what happened. Lance was about to kiss back, but Keith pulled away. "We should go to bed, go back to your room and get some rest." Keith dropped Lance's hand and walked over to his bed, lying down in it. Lance walked over to Keith, lying down and curling up to Keith.

"It's not fair that you get all the fun. I'm staying here." Lance said, facing Keith and pulling him down so they could kiss.

"Alright, you can stay here. Get under the covers and go to sleep." Keith said, pulling the covers over Lance. "Sleep well my cute, manly boyfriend."

 Lance awoke first, making an effort to sit up and go freshen up. He was stopped, Keith's arms pulled him back down. "Mmm, stay here." Lance laid back down and snuggled in. This was going to be a long, lovely morning.

Keith was very happy about having Lance between his arms. He was so warm and cuddly. Keith moved his mouth to Lance's ear. "You are the best boyfriend. I love you."

Lance smiled, curling up closer to Keith. "Love you too."

 


End file.
